


Let it Burn

by S_S_A_F_R_R



Category: Frozen - Fandom, Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Let It Go, Parody, frozen, megamind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_S_A_F_R_R/pseuds/S_S_A_F_R_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megamind singing a parody to Let it Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Burn

**Let it burn**

**By Annie (mostly) and Megan (Not so much. More for morale)**

**—-**

**[Megamind walks away from the wreckage of what should have been a good deed gone horribly wrong]**

My cape is black with shoulder spikes

Not a wrinkle to be seen…

Relying on innovation to achieve my

Greatest dream…

My plans are forming

Giving up on thoughts of good

Always trying to fit in

Never really could…

**[He looks back on his shooldays, his teachers and the other gifted children that he attended with]**

“Young man, you can’t really fool me

You’re the bad boy, you were meant to be”

With Minion by my side

It’s going to be a ride!

_No need to hide!_

**[Ahead of him is a path leading up to a cliff, the abandon observatory’s copper lined dome gleaming in the light of the dying sun. Minion, already there, is directing the cyborgs into the building]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

My fangirls soon will yearn

Let them sigh, let them squeal

I will give them all the _feels!_

I don’t care

what Warden says!

I can rule the world…

_Orange never looked good on me anyway._

**[Megamind trotting up to his newly renovated Evil Lair]**

It’s funny how my genius is always overlooked…

That Metro Dweeb can’t fool me

He’s never read a book!

This time they’ll see my mastery!

This time dear Roxanne will be my _Queen!_

No up nor down I’m not a clown!

_I’m King!_

**[Entering now, Speee-ider Bot runs up to him with a flock of Brain Bots surrounding him expectantly]**

Let it crash, let it burn!

The police will soon learn!

Let it bang! Let it boom!

Brain Bots, clear the room!

You can’t stay, the stage is _mine!_

_Metro Man will kneel…_

**[Brain bots precede to prepare for the oncoming battle]**

In my pod I traveled through the airlessness of space…

Bearing my father’s B.I.N.K.-Y

I outlived my Azulian race…

My mother’s life was shattered

just like fragile glass…

I’ll avenge them both

_Evil is my path!_

**[Megamind is dressed and bedazzled in his most terrifying cape yet]**

 Let it crash! Let it burn!

This plot really needs to turn!

Let it crash! Let it burn!

My happiness was spurned!

 _Here_ I am

And _here_ I’ll fight!

**[Prepared for the show, he stands in awe at his own brilliance]**

Watch for Lightning’s strike!

_The Dark never bothered me anyway._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something Annie and I have been working on. XD


End file.
